The Morning After
by catnap69
Summary: HouseCameron. Engaged. Warning:SMUT!


It was late morning, about 11ish, and Dr Gregory House and his girlfriend Allison Cameron were still asleep in bed, after all they only actually went to sleep about 4 hours ago. Last night was a very important night, for House because he had been planning it for 3 months and, for Allison, because she had just gotten engaged and couldn't wait to tell everyone. 

Allison slowly stirred and opened her eyes, looking over at Greg, she stretched her arms up towards the ceiling and let out a loud moan. God he is so beautiful, she thought to herself, she rolled over and onto him, resting her chin on her hands that lay on his chest, she could still smell herself on him and suddenly wanted him to wake up but not wanting to bother him.

She could see Gregs eyes move beneath his lids and wondered what he was thinking. Greg eyes slowly opened, aware of the warm, naked body that rested upon his. He looked up into her eyes and smiled sleepily, his eyes twinkling.

"What are you doing?"

Allison just gave out a small chuckle and leaned towards him, her lips meeting his in a gentle kiss.

"Waiting for you to wake up, I'm suddenly in the mood'"

Gregs eyes grew slightly wider and a laugh escaped his lips "After last night? I'm surprised you're not completely numb after the way you were riding me."

Allison levered herself up onto her hands, looking down at him, her already hard nipples skating his chest "Well I had to make it up to you after all the romantic stuff you last night, and anyway I wasn't the one getting rough Istill have the bite marks on the inside of my thighs."

Gregs eyes began to glow as her hair fell down from her shoulders and over his face, he relished in the smell of her. Running his fingers thru her her hair, he pushed it from his face and lent up and placed a soft kiss on her throat. Allison gasped and arched back slightly, as Greg gained access to her nipple.

She let out a loud moan, getting uncontrollably wet just from the memories of last night, especially towards the end and all the stuff he did to her, she'd never seen him like that. Suddenly Allison came up with an idea, with Greg still sucking, licking and gently biting her taught peak, she pulled away from him and rolled to her side of the bed. She placed her hands behind her head and smiled, just looking up at the ceiling.

"What's wrong?" he inquired, a pouting expression on his face.

"Nothing. I just think that we should wait - until after the wedding."

"What?! You are kidding right?"

Allison turned to face him, her head propped up on her hand. "I just think that it would be a good idea, to see how long we can control ourselves." "I...we..." he stuttered "I can't control myself!"

Greg slowly moved his hand up to sweep her long mane of hair over her shoulder, leaning towards her and placing light kisses on her neck and shoulder. Allison shifted her position and swallowed hard, restraining herself from reacting to his soft lips moving skilfully over her skin. He could hear her heart rate quicken and felt her writhe against him, small cries and moans of pleasure escaping her throat. He was rock hard already. Feeling herself losing control, Allison placed her hands on Gregs chest and shoved him away from her, a teasing smile on her face.

"I am determined to wait until after the wedding."

Greg tried desperately to reason with her "You know, the claim of you wanting to wait sounds very strange coming from somebody that spent a large portion of last night sitting on my face."

Everything seemed to fade away as Allison got caught up in the memory- his lips and tongue soft yet rough against her- they defiantly had a good night.

"Hey it's not like we can't do anything, we can fool around just not have sex" With that, Allison sat up and scooted out of the bed, not even bothering to put on a robe- she was teasing him and he new it.

Downstairs, they were both sitting at the table, Greg wearing jeans and a worn out T-shirt and Allison wearing only one of Gregs The Who' T-shirts and no under wear, his shirt barely covering her ass, her silken thighs exposed to him, her legs crossed, reading the paper. He wasn't even pretending he wasn't staring at her, but she was pretending not to notice, reading the paper and licking and nibbling her lips and shifting herself.

He could feel himself growing hard again, he wanted nothing better than to bend her over the kitchen table and enter her from behind, wanting to make her scream his name, make her shudder and jerk with pleasure. Greg came back to himself and realised that Allison was watching him, a smirk on her face.

Without another word, she stood up and walked over to the fridge, opening it and removing a bowl of pudding. Greg was stood in front of her when she turned around, he was blocking her every means of exit. Dipping her finger into the pudding and lifting it to her lips she sucked it off seductively, holding his gaze. A drop of pudding dripped down onto her chest, unable to control himself, he bent his head and slowly licked it off. She wasn't the only one who could tease.

She threw her head back, gasping, Gregs lips dipped down and began licking and sucking Allisons nipple thru her shirt, causing her to close her eyes and grasp his hair hard.

Unable to control themselves anymore, their lips meet roughly, they savoured the taste for each other. Gregs lips moved down to nibble on her jaw and neck, as Allison mover the neck of his shirt and bit down on his shoulder. Their hands were all over each other, hers moving to remove his T-shirt and his tracing the inside of her thighs, he was testing her, he thrust two fingers inside her, causing her to cry out and tilt her hips to meet his thrusting hand more firmly.

Allison unbuckled his belt and undid his jeans, bringing them down over his narrow hips, looking down at the size of him, she was always surprised at just how huge he was. Greg stepped out of his jeans and grabbed Allisons hips and shoved her roughly to the table, her back to him. Greg came to stand behind her, placing one hand on her hip and the other pushing her down the table, her breasts squashed against it.

Allison looked over her shoulder at him, a smirk firmly in place. Greg placed a tender kiss on the small of her back before licking his lips and entering her, thrusting slowly and steadily. Allison couldn't help but moan out load as he filled her slowly, pushing backward torward him taking him further inside her. Their pace increased as he thrust deeper into her, Allison crying out with every thrust.

Greg moaned as she clenched around him. Allison let out a scream as she came, Greg getting there soon after. After regaining their breath, both Greg and Allison just stood where they were, with him still locked firmly inside her. Only when Greg trusted his voice enought o speak did he lick his lips, press a light kiss to her ear lobe and whispered "This waiting stuff is going to be fun."


End file.
